Earned It
by ShauneeXO
Summary: Draco knows Hermione deserves better than Wesley. He thinks it's time she knows it too. Loose adaptation of the song Earned It by The Weeknd


Earned It.

Potions class dragged on. He hated the classes that were purely theory. Where was the fun in taking notes? Professor Snape continued talking about the importance of the horn of the bicorn but Draco suddenly found himself wishing the dungeon had a window he could've looked out of. Crabbe nudged him and uncerimoniously dropped a note on top of his book. Professor Snape glared at him down his nose but carried on anyway. Draco opened the note and leant back in his chair to read it: _"Classroom 73 after dinner don't be late." _he scoffed and crumpled the note before tossing it over his shoulder. Surely she knew he didn't like being ordered around. He was a Malfoy damnit. Thankfully, the bell rang and Draco was off to his Ancient Runes class.

"Did you hear?" Padma asked a pretty, dark hair haired girl names Mandy.

"Hear what exactly?' Mandy questioned as they strolled in the hallway.

"Hermione missed Transfirguartion this morning. Parvati says she'd been in Gryffindor tower all morning crying. Parvati says the poor thing's in a right state." Padma grinned clutching her chest.

Mandy laughed and tossed her mohangany curls over her shoulder, "Did you see her in Potions just now? Eyes red and hair a mess but then again when isn't it? If you ask me she deserves it. Ron belongs with Lavender and Harry would never look at her twice as if any other guy would."

"You're right Mandy. She thiks she's better than us because she's smart," Padma concluded as the pair turned left.

In all his years here Draco would've never thought Mandy would've said these horibble things. She was a soft spoken girl with a deceptively innocent face but he and a few other boys knew her to be anything but. Still, Draco thought it was odd to hear them speak of Granger in that manner. He sat at the back of Ancient Runes class daydreaming as Professor. Babbling literally babbled drawing several runes on the board. Fifteen minuted later a disheveled Granger sporting frizzy curls, red rimmed eyes and a half open bookbag slid into the seat next to him. He cocked an eyebrow at her before turning away. "Did you get my note?" she whispered touching his hand.

"I don't take orders, Mud- I mean Granger," he muttered slipping his hand from under hers. Her finger curled and she looked down.

"Oh," she murmered before beginning to take notes.

Looking at her face, she had tear streaks running down both cheeks. Instinctively, he brushed her hair behind her ear and asked, "Are you okay?" She nodded ferverntly before wiping her face. "You don't exactly look okay," Draco commented.

"I'M FINE!" she yelled before running out of the class. Leaving Draco sitting there shocked at her behaviour as well as the rest of the class. Shortly after the bell rang and the ten students in the class filed out. Draco quickly rolled up his parchmen as well as hers and packed both their bags before heading into the hallway. Everyone was heading to the dining hall for dinner.

"—Sobbing in the third floor bathroom. Absoloutely pathetic she is," Padma reported to a group of ravenclaw girls who promptly began giggling. God that girl really was beginning to be annoying but her information was useful. The third floor was empty save for a few straglers who were all headed for the dining hall. Draco quickly made his way to the girls bathroom where he stood waiting. He didn't wait long though, he left her bag near the door and slippd a note under the door hoping she would get it before heading to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Draco ran his hands through his hair agitatedly. Who did Granger think she was being almost fifteen minutes late for their study session. When the door finally open to reveal a tearful and frumpy Hermione Graner, Draco threw a disgusted look her way. "You're late again," he sneered looking down at the tiny girl.<p>

"Oh sorry I forgot to schedule my breakdown for after your study session," Hermione snapped slamming her books down on a nearby desk.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Granger? Weasley not satisfying you well enough? No surprise there really," Draco taunted leaning against the teacher's table.

Hermione bit her lip and folded her arms, "Don't pretend you haven't heard."

"Heard what?" Draco quipped intrigued. He loved gossip.

"Ron's been seeing Lavender behind my back. I suppose he never really got over her," Hermione sobbed and Draco's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked grabbing her wrist and pulled her in front of him.

"He's seeing Lavender. Has been the entite time we were together. I feel so stupid and he didn't even have the decency to tell me this himself even after I confronted him! The whole school's laughing at me," Hermione cried wrapping her thin arms around Draco's neck burying her face in his robes. Draco awkwardly patted her back as she cried mubbling incohertly about how foolish she had been.

"He never deserved you," Draco soothed hugging her, "You're not foolish. You're the smartest witch in our year."

"How bad do I look?" she questioned giggling looking up at him. Draco's heart skipped a beat as he found himelf lost in her big brown eyes.

"What?" he questioned raising a perfectly arched blonde eyebrown at her.

"You gave me compliment. Even when we're alone you never say anything nice to me," Hermione whispered leaning on his chest.

"I don't like stating the obvious, Granger but I did since you clearly needed to be reminded," Draco replied dryly as he gave her a squeeze.

"What's obvious?" Hermione pressed her eyes swimming with unshed tears as she stared up at him.

"That you're perfect and that you deserve so much more than that asshole," Draco answered brushing stray strands of hair put of her face.

"Do I?" she questioned pulling away from him slightly.

"Yes," Draco replied slipping his hand around her neck and pulling her in for a kiss. Her surprise quickly melted away and she returned it as her hands wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

His arms circled her waist and he kissed her neck making her gasp and grip his robes. Slowly, he unfastened her robes and her button up shirt exposing her pink bra. "Cute," he mumbled, cupping her breast and she blushed as she fumbled to unfasten his robes.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?" Draco questioned gently holding her wrists as he kissed her neck. She nodded and busied herself with the buttons on his shirt while he placed her on top of a desk. He unclasped her bra and teased her nipples making her moan and her hands faltered at his pants. Draco quickly unbuttoned them and hermione held up a gold wrapped square.

"What the hell is that?" he questioned examining the object in her hand.

"It's a condom. A form of birthcontrol and I'm not having sex without it," she explained as she ripped the packaging open and pulling out the circular conctraceptive.

Draco's confused look was all the consent she needed to carefully roll the condom onto his hard dick. She grinned up at him and he rolled his eyes staring at his latex covered body part. He placed an arm around her waist while the other went under her skirt to remove her undies. His fingers found their way back in between her legs and she gasped when they entered her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she moaned.  
>"Do you want me to stop?" he asked stilling his movements.<p>

"No, keep going Draco," she mumbled and he did as he was told picking up his pace after a few minutes. His fingers slipped out of her to brush against her clit earning a strangled moan from her. Her hands gripped the hair at the back of his neck as he leaned down and laved her neck with kisses and love bites. His ran his fingers over her wet slit, causing her to throw her head back in pleasure. He kept alternating between rubbing her clit and fingering her causing her to get frustrated. She leaned forward and whispered harshly into his ear," Stop teasing me!"

He smiled and pulled back to see her facial expression. Her eyes were half lidded with desire, her head thrown back and her teeth sunk in her bottom lip. He plunged his fingers into her and then retracted them fully. Her head snapped up sharply and she growled at him. He smirked at her before roughly pulling her into a kiss which she had expect to be rough and hard, however he kissed her slowly and softly. He licked at her lips asking for entrance and she gladly gave it. His hands snaked around his waist and he pulled her closer. His hard member was pressing against her stomach. She reached down between them and her hand firmly grasped at him before she carefully and slowly slid him into her. She gasped as a moan escaped his throat at begin where he'd wished he was for a very long time. He thrust slowly into her, enjoying the feel of her tightness around him. "Harder," but he didn't increase his pace in the least.

'Ugh, Draco! Please, harder," Hermione whispered in his ear as she clutched his shoulders for her dear life. Draco complied pounding into her harder and faster, just as she asked. He bent his head to take one perk nipple into his mouth making her arch her back and moan. His hands on her hips as he picked up the pace once again, "I'm not gonna last much longer, Hermione," he grunted and she nodded reaching down to touch herself.

'I- I- I'm coming Draco!" she moaned as she climaxed and Draco didn't last much longer, as her walls squeezed at him, He shuddered as he came deep inside her. "Thank you," Hermione whispered before kissing him as softly and sweetly as possible.

Draco slipped out of her and smiled, "You earned it, gorgous girl."

* * *

><p>AN: my first legitimate story with a sex scene. I hope it wasn't too bad or wildly inaccurate. Leave a review if you liked it


End file.
